


Prinxeity Cat Oneshot

by DancingLifeboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, drabble that got away from me, like ~300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLifeboat/pseuds/DancingLifeboat
Summary: Roman brings home a cat, Virgil doesn't quite approve, but his boyfriend is being unfairly adorable.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Prinxeity Cat Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that got away from me, oof. I wrote this for a friend but they really liked it and told me to put it here, so I am! I hope you like it, comments are welcome but not required. I've got a lot of headcannons for our friend Shark here, so let me know if I should make it a series! Enjoy, and have a wonderful day!

“Helloooo love of my life!-” Roman sang-shouted as he flung open Virgil’s door. Virgil jumped, before rolling his eyes and sending Roman a testy look.

“What, no emo nightmare this morning?” He said, taking off his headphones, not bothering to mute the mcr blasting out of them. Roman winced at the loud volume.

“I really do worry for your ears my love- and it’s nearly noon, not quite morning dear.”

“Meh.”

“And besides, I figured I’d be extra nice as we have a new member of the family now!” That got Virgil’s attention, he turned to Roman with narrowed eyes,

“What did you do-” Roman didn’t answer and instead pulled his arms out from behind his back, revealing the fattest cat Virgil had ever seen. It was grey and looked like it would murder both of them without a second thought. Virgil let out a strangled noise and looked at Roman in disbelief, who mistook his horror for delight.

“I know!! Isn’t he great!!” He exclaimed, unfolding one of his arms from beneath the cat to scratch it’s head, which caused the cat to start purring. The sound it made was more akin to an old grumpy lawnmower than a cat. Roman lit up at sound before continuing. “His name is Shark!!”

"You...got us a cat?" Virgil kept his tone as even as possible, casting a weary glance at the grey blob in Roman's arms.

"Yup!" Roman said, looking up from the cat to beam at Virgil, who found himself smiling back in spite of himself, "I stopped by the shelter to visit Valerie and he just- called out to me!" He lifted Shark by the armpits to look him in the eye before cooing "Didn't you kitty?" Virgil bit his tongue, "We were dueting Hamilton songs and he started singing along with us! Well, er meowing with us, and how could I leave behind a kindred spirit like that Virgil? And since we were already planning on getting a cat I just knew it had to be fate!"

Roman Stars was a brilliant actor, as well as kind, caring, passionate, and clever. Virgil knew and believed all those things, but as he stared at his boyfriend, who had settled the cat back into his arms only to begin to try and tickle it, only one word came to mind. _Idiot._

Roman gasped as 'Shark' took a swipe at him, seemingly having had enough, before flopping Shark onto his back, cradling him like a baby to begin playfully scolding him whilst using his “authoritive princely” voice. Okay, that was a lie, a second word also came into Virgil’s mind as he let himself fall even further in love with Roman. _Adorable._


End file.
